


Hands On Me

by EroTaeKai



Series: Half Hearted [5]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, CEO Lee Taemin/Taehee, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Getting Back Together, Hook-Up, Living Together, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, Magical Realism, Makeup Sex, Moving In Together, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Part 5 of Gotta Go, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Taemin is Tanya Lee, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Parting was hard for Jongin especially when Taehee had to go home and take care of their daughter. As soon as she left, emptiness was evident inside the villa but Jongin is happy because she's back in his life, even if they're just friends with some benefits. He have enjoyed his time with her and he never expected that they'd be  wild in bed so he wished and wanted to have more, but everything became complicated when he met Lucas again.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Half Hearted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612
Kudos: 2
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> *super shameless smut hahaha  
> *also another chapter that may give off dubious consent especially with Jongin-Lucas scenes (so I tagged rape/underage just to be sure)  
> *Jongin, Jongin's parents, Taemin's mom, Baekhyun and Sehun still call Taemin as Taemin even if she is Taehee. Taemin haven't returned to being a man yet :D

"Ahhhh Taem!!" Jongin moaned as Taehee deepthroated him while she slowly penetrated his ass with her first lubed finger. It's been so long since he was last fucked in the ass so it was painful at first but when he became comfortable, he was the one who asked for more.

"Yes baby more.. aaaaaaaahhhhh oh shit!!" Jongin whimpered when Taehee added another digit as she bobbed her head. She continuously swallowed even if his shaft was inside her mouth while thrusting her fingers in and out of his hole. When the fingers brushed his prostate, he bucked his hips forward and suddenly thrusted deeper onto the back of Taehee's throat. Of course, Taehee gagged to the point that she had tears on her eyes but she relaxed as fast as she could. She let her finger stay inside him for a while and let Jongin fuck her face. Jongin gave up and fucked Taehee's face more when she herself placed his hand on her long blonde hair. Taehee moaned and it sent vibrations to his cock while she finger fucked him again, still looking onto his eyes.

"Shit Taem I'm close! I'm… I'll pull out okay?! Ya don't-!!" But when Jongin was about to pull out, Taehee swallowed against the shaft again and again until he came inside her mouth. She swallowed it all while some spilled by the side of her lips. When he pulled out, the string of saliva mixed with his cum was still by Taehee's tongue and before he knew it, she swallowed it and sexily licked her lips afterwards.

"Yummy. Hehe. I know it's not that much anymore since most of it have been released inside me but it's yummy. I think you've emptied all your load for the last 9 months, I'll let you rest while I wash up."

"You'll wash up?"

"Um. Why? Wanna join me? Or do you want me to wash you up too?"

"Both?"

"Okay. Let's wash up then."

"Ya be careful, milk might spill! It's a bit heavy and sensitive now." Taehee said as Jongin lathered the body wash to her breasts while kissing her neck.

"We had so much fun, we almost forgot about the time and the fact that Minyi's waiting for you. I'm sorry if you've spent so much time here."

"It's fine, she could wait. She still have loads of milk at the fridge and when I arrive home, I could pump again."

"I hope you could visit me here again soon. As in super soon. Like tonight? I'll really miss you."

"You're still the clingy Jonginnie that I know. Haha." Jongin made Taehee face him and he leaned forward towards her face for a kiss while he lathered more of the shower gel to her waist and hips going down to her thighs. Soon, his hands were by her butt cheeks and they're already hugging with soap on their bodies. Taehee turned the shower on and let the soap come off from their bodies as they gave each other deep kisses until she felt Jongin's erection by her abdomen.

"Guess who got awakened? Woah, I guess 9 months of abstinence is no joke. And I'm impressed, you could still get hard even after 7 rounds."

"I was deprived for a very long time so I'm just savoring the moment."

"Let's go for the one last round for today then. Under the shower." Soon enough, Jongin took Taehee's leg by his arm and fucked her until both of them came again.

They just finished their shower sex when the doorbell rang. Jongin took the food delivery as Taehee wore her clothes back and when Jongin went back inside the villa, he was so happy.

"Woah, it's been so long since I had a bucket of KFC! I miss this!! Thank you, Taeminnie."

"It's a gift for you because I know you miss eating that. And I bought that too because I miss eating KFC chicken with you. It's also that long for me." Taehee hugged Jongin's waist from the back then helped him set up the table so they could eat their lunch.

Parting was hard for Jongin especially when Taehee have to go home and take care of their daughter because as much as he wanted her to stay at the villa, she have to go back home. Of course, as soon as she left, emptiness was evident inside the villa but Jongin was happy because she's back in his life. He have enjoyed his time with her and he never expected that it'd be like that since they weren't as wild in bed as before. Maybe just like what she said, they can't have rough and wild sex before because they have to be careful as she already had a baby inside.

When Taehee arrived home, she was greeted good afternoon by her mom and Minyi who just got awakened after her lunchtime nap.

"Hello baby!! How are you? Did you miss me?"

"Hai.." the cute 9 months old baby girl replied.

"Aigoo. Sorry if I just came home, but I'm back so don't be sad again okay? Aw my little princess indeed missed my neck. Haha." Taehee chuckled because as soon as she got Minyi from her grandma, she immediately sniffed her neck.

"So.. how was your 'talk' with Jongin? It turned good, I guess? Judging from your face, your glow and also those hickeys.."

"We're friends again. It feels nice."

"That's good.. being friends again is a huge step in forgiveness, my child. I'm glad you had the courage to do that."

"I just remember the fact that it happened because of a potion. It wasn't his entire fault and he have already suffered for nine months so I think that's enough. Mama, Jongin cried so hard and he also had anxiety and panic attacks. What should we do? I think I have to talk to President and Vice President Kim about it.."

"Oh my gosh. Poor Jongin.. but is he okay now?"

"Yeah he is fine but of course, he couldn't hold back the tears when I left. But I hope he'd cope up with everything soon."

"What's your plan now that you're back in his life?"

"The usual, mama. Fix him and everything until he's okay to be the CEO again."

"How about Minyi? Have the two of you talked about her?"

"Of course he wants to see her but he's willing to wait for me and be ready for it, though I already have plans. He wanted to come here but I declined so there would be times that I'll visit him instead."

"Aw. His parents would be happy to know that the two of you have made up and are starting over again. Well, are you?"

"You know how much I love Jongin, mama. But this time, I really have to be sure if he loves me as much as I love him before we become official again. We'll never know, the degree of love may be different. I'll stick with my plan for the meantime."

"I hope you'll succeed, whatever that plan is."

As soon as Taehee got a hold of her phone, she saw messages from Jongin that asked if she arrived home safely, and more messages like thank you and he miss her already.

"Aigoo. This super clingy person. Baby, what should I do? Your dad misses me. Should I call him? But he would just miss me more if I do that. He might not get to sleep or whatever.. your daddy is not okay, he have been through a lot and he needs care and love. He's alone at our house and he must be feeling empty since we're not with him.. what should I do?"

"Maaa.." the cute little girl just chuckled and sat by her lap.

"Should we call him? Would it be okay if he hear your voice for the first time?" Minyi just looked at her but her eyes were sparkling. Taehee wondered if she understands her; and she realized that talking about Jongin made the cute baby excited so she called Jongin who picked up as soon as he saw Taehee's name at the screen.

"Taem? Have you arrived at home?"

"Yes, I've arrived at home safe and sound so don't worry much."

"Thank goodness. Ah, now that I've heard your voice, I feel better."

"Cheesy. I might not stay for too long since I have something to do later but maybe an hour of talking would be fine. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes! Yes of course that is more than okay!! That's more than okay for me than not having anything."

"That's a relief. Uhm, actually mama is here so I have to tone my voice down or my hair would be pulled. I still haven't told her about what we happened, though I don't really want to tell her everything. And oh my gosh Jongin, my neck is full of hickeys! Aigoo.."

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Not really that sorry though because you left a lot of hickeys on me too! Haha. Yeah just tone down your voice, I know she may still be angry at me and I don't want you to be involved in that. I'm still sorry for everything and if she would allow me, I would do everything she wanted me to do because I really want her to forgive me too."

"I'll talk to her about it but maybe not now. Anyway, I'll just move to the bedroom and aigoo this cutie is heavy!!"

"Uhm.. Minyi?"

"Yup. My cute little rabbit is here at my lap and she's wondering who I am talking to. Minyi, this is daddy. Say hello to him!"

"Maaa.."

"Taem.. she's.. she's already talking?"

"She could only utter a few words like 'Ma', 'Hai' and 'um'. I still have to train her more so she could talk to me soon. Since we're at the bedroom, I turned it into speaker mode so go on and talk to her. Minyi, listen to daddy."

"Minyi, baby? I'm your daddy!! Oh my.. I never thought I'd ever hear your voice but a few sounds would enough for me! I love you and I really want to meet you soon!! I hope it won't be too long though, so I won't miss a lot of your milestones!! I love you so much and I'm sorry if daddy wasn't around when you were born but I swear, I did my best to look for you. I know it's beyond our control but I really hope that I'd meet you soon.." Taehee got emotional when Jongin's voice cracked at the other end of the line because he was crying.

"Ya don't cry! Aish why are you like this.. stop crying or I'll end the call."

"Okay, I'll do my best to stop crying. I'm just very happy. Thank you, Taeminnie."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I should be the one saying sorry. Anyway, that's your baby girl. She crawled onto the bed and watched Pororo. Soon enough, she'd get sleepy."

"She's entertaining herself. How cute! As much as I want to ask a lot about her, I'll just ask that when we finally meet. I want to keep the excitement of meeting her burning and I don't want it to be spoiled by asking about it too early."

"Hmm.. what if I tell you that she's like you?"

"You'll just get me so excited Please don't play with my feelings, Taem. As much as possible, I don't want to rush you with our first meeting. It's okay, I could wait. It's just my wishful thinking that it'd be super soon."

"Sorry. Anyway, later I have a video conference with President and Vice President Kim. I'm kind of nervous because I don't know what it is about."

"You can do it, you're not the present CEO for nothing."

"I'm just the executive of the real CEO, just to remind you."

"Can I ask something? How did you tame down the board of directors when they don't even know you? I'm sure some underestimated your ability because you're a girl. We both know that some of them are misogynist."

"Simple. I threatened to expose them with all their underground businesses. Because of that, those directors gave up and sold their shares to other directors because they're afraid I'll really expose them to the media. Sehun's a big shareholder of the company because of that, just so you know."

"I know. He have been planning about that for a long time and I know that he'd help the company well so I trust him. By the way, about the bar lounge.. is that really yours?"

"Yeah, Ultra Violet is mine, though I asked Sehun's help for that especially with the drinks. It's like a special place for his bubble teas and concoctions. I wanted to invest the money I have so I put up a business like that."

"I see. For the future?"

"Yeah of course. I have a daughter and I have to earn a lot for her future. And because of that, I discovered my artistic side. I decorated and conceptualized it."

"Impressive. It's like Alice in Wonderland. It's eye-catching façade is all a lie - it implied that the place was just small but it's huge! I'm impressed with your mind, really."

"Thanks. If you want to go out and party, it's open to you for free since it's also under your company."

"Oh. So it's one of the perks?"

"Yeah. So whenever you feel like it, you could go there. Order everything you'd want to drink or eat, it's for free. If you crave for something, you could get some food for to go. If you want to skip ramen, you could go there."

"Wow. Haha.I'd prefer to cook here at home so I could practice and I could cook for you in the future. But do you go to the bar lounge often?"

"I go there everyday after work, before I go home."

"Oh. Can we.. meet there everyday after work? Since it's a bit hassle for you to come here. At least you'd be on your way home after that."

"It's fine. I guess that would be good too."

"Okay. I'll see you there everyday then. Ah, I'm excited now."

"Hey, it's almost dinner time. Eat well, okay? Cook something good, your parents sent you ingredients to use."

"I'll save it so I could cook something for you when you visit here."

"It's okay, we could always order something if you run out of stocks. It's for you so eat it. Too much ramen is bad for your health so better eat healthy. You need the nurtrients.."

"Okay. Uhm. Sorry Taem, I'm boring to talk to. I can't say anything because I'm still floating. I'm just very happy to hear your voice again."

"I understand and it's okay. Since it's your rest day, pamper yourself and get some sleep. I know I didn't let you sleep earlier so it's your chance. And come Monday, we'd be back to work. Get a lot of sleep just like the cutie here who's already curled like a cute baby bear like her daddy. Haha."

"I guess she got it from me. Haha. Please tell her I love her and we'll surely play when we meet."

"Yes I will."

"Taem, I miss you! Thank you for calling me and also for coming back into my life. I know you haven't fully forgiven me but thank you because you still gave me a chance and a space on your own life. I love you so much, and I'd continue to love you even if you haven't acknowledged it yet. Sorry if I would send a lot of messages but it's totally fine if you don't respond to everything, I just really want you to know what I feel."

"Messages would be totally fine. Anyway, I have to go because I'll also have to get ready for the video conference. Cook something and eat well! And advanced good night, Jongin."

"You too, eat a lot! Advanced good night, Taem. I love you! Good night and sweet dreams to our princess Minyi. Daddy loves you so much!! Hope to see you soon!! I love you two, Taem and Minyi. Good night! I'll hang up." This time, Jongin didn't cry when he bid good night to Taehee and their daughter. He was also happy because he heard his daughter's voice for the first time, and Taehee really did what she promised not to ignore Jongin again.

\----

"Okay President and Vice President. I'll sign it by Monday." Taehee said as she had a video conference with Jongin's parents that was still in Europe

"And by the way, our business partners from Hong Kong would arrive next week. We already took care of their accommodation, you just have to meet them at the hotel restaurant for the dinner meeting."

"Copy, President. May I know who I will meet?"

"It's Jackson Wang from Hong Kong. He's an owner of a cheese factory."

"Cheese? As in cheese? Pasteurized cheeses and stuff?"

"Yes. And we know that you have great interest in cheeses so we want you to check if their company is good from a cheese addict's perspective."

"I will do my best to be fair with my judgement, Vice President."

"Marketing department's projects would be due in two weeks time but I've ordered the manager to get the artworks, at least the draft and their marketing proposals in a week so we could check if it would work or not. By the way, you were with Jongin this morning?"

"Huh? Uh.. yes President."

"I know you needed a lot of courage to face him and we're thankful that you've finally let Jongin see you again. It's been so long."

"We.. we actually talked and agreed to be friends.. we'll start over again."

"Oh that's good! Thank you for doing that for our son."

"Uh yeah. Uhm, can I speak as someone you've known for so long? I mean as your son's best friend.. we talked and he cried so hard, things have been so hard for him so he got anxiety and panic attacks. Your son is not okay, he needs support and love. I'm afraid turning away from him that long made him like that. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my gosh.."

"When we get back, we'll talk to Jongin about it."

"Actually, he still can't believe that I've appeared before his eyes again. He keeps on saying thank you and sorry, and he never thought that the day would come that he'd see me again. He needs therapy too."

"Don't worry about that much, we'll get him checked. Actually, the HR department got Jongin's records and he would be promoted soon."

"Uhm.. may I know what position, Vice President?"

"We'll make him a manager then soon, he'd be a director."

"That's good. He works hard and he deserves it. I'm ready to give him back his position, just tell me and I'll let him take over. I kind of miss being an ordinary employee too."

Monday arrived and just as planned, Jongin met Taehee at the bar lounge after a long day of work. They ate dinner and of course, Taehee drove Jongin home.

"Taem."

"Um?"

"Guess what? I got your schedule!! Hahaha."

"Ah. Haha. There's nothing interesting with that schedule except for the dinner meeting with Mr. Wang next week."

"Mr. Wang as in the cheese boy?"

"Oh? How did you know?"

"I know that person since I've signed a lot of papers for partnership proposals before. Since I'm not the CEO, they're very eager with the partnership."

"So they're that picky?"

"Yeah. I guess the present CEO worked so hard, they pleased the cheese boy."

"It'd be next week. I'm kind of nervous even if I have been with a lot of dinner meetings before. Maybe it's because of the language difference."

"Ah, if only I could help you. Or would you accept it if I offer some help?"

"What kind of help?"

"You know, while you were busy with Executive Director stuffs, I studied and practiced the language."

"My cousin Luhan hyung is Chinese so I know how to speak and understand Mandarin and Fukien but I'm still nervous. Or if ever, I know your cousins Jongdae hyung and Minseok hyung could help me."

"See. You didn't accept my help. Haha."

"I didn't accept nor decline anything though.."

"Hmm.. how about I offer myself to be your personal stress reliever? I could be your companion and at the same time, I'll make you feel comfortable. I'll make you relax so you won't look so tensed when he meets you."

"That would be good.. I guess."

"It's a deal then. Just tell me when and where the dinner meeting would be and I'll help you. By the way, no need to include me for the dinner meeting. I'll work as your executive this time."

"I was included in all of your dinner meetings before so nope, I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about it anymore." The two didn't realized that they've arrived at the villa while they were busy talking and it's time to part again. Even if it was time to say goodbye, Jongin was all happy and he didn't shed any tear when Taehee drove off. Instead, he looked forward to the next days that they'll see each other again.

\---

"Huh? Manager? Me? How come?" Jongin was called by the Marketing director and told him about his job promotions. The marketing director set up another specialty subdepartment that would focus on the graphic designs, while the other subdepartment would be in charge of the advertising strategies. Jongin would work together with his former manager and the two of them would develop plans and strategies that would be forwarded to the Marketing director, then will be sent to the CEO.

"You'll get your own office just like what your former manager have. He already know about this and he's delighted to know that he would work with you. He said that he needed help so bad and he knows you would help him lead the artists and strategists to conceptualize more."

"When would that be effective?"

"Next week, you'd be officially be manager Kim Jongin."

But taking the managerial position means that Jongin have to stay at least until his colleagues finish their work, especially when they work for a project. They have to check the output and go through everything so he couldn't meet Taehee as much as he wanted to meet her.

\---

Jackson Wang of Wang Cheese World arrived at the hotel a few minutes after Taehee arrived. Of course, Jongin was busy as the new manager so he couldn't go there with her as planned.

"So much more for being my personal stress reliever. Haha. It's okay, calm down and just think of this as talking to Luhan." Taehee took a deep breath and welcomed Jackson by the table.

"Good evening, Mr. Wang. Welcome to Korea. I'm Lee Taehee of The Kim Group but you could call me Tanya instead."

"Oh. Lee Taehee under the Kim Group? Are you Kim Kai's sister who got married to someone from the Lee household?"

"Ah no. I'm his wife."

"Wife?! Oh.. never thought that he's already married. Kim Kai is lucky to have found such a beautiful wife."

"So we are here to discuss about the partnership of The Kim Group with Wang Cheese Corporation. I've read through the partnership contract and I like it, I just need to point out some things. And don't worry, I got some samples for you."

"We'll discuss about the samples later. For now, just enjoy the dinner."

Taehee and Jackson ate cautiously and their nervousness were evident so Jackson broke the silence before Taehee even tried to.

"So.. you're Kim Kai's wife? How old are you?"

"I was born in July 1993 and I'm just 6 months older than him."

"Oh, we're the same age then. I was born in March 1993."

"That's good to know. I never thought that you're the same age as me."

"Why, do you think I look older than my real age? Or younger?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just a bit surprised that we're the same age yet you're already very successful, you own a global group."

"I'm flattered but that's because my family help me. I have cousins who work as hard as me, and they're also with me for this trip. My cousins are Jun Wen and Lucas Wong. Lucas was still very new to this so if we close the deal, he'd be hands on with the construction of the franchises plus the marketing and advertising here in Korea."

"I'll be honored to work with you and your cousins. I hope we'd get to close the deal since you were the only cheese corporation that our company wants to have a partnership and franchise with."

"I got a basket of different cheeses for you and also for the Kims to enjoy. I hope Kim Kai would like it."

"I'm sure he'd be delighted with these. Thank you."

"By the way, how is he?"

"He's still recovering so I took over his position but once he's fully healed, he'll come back. But I think it would still take long."

"May I know what happened to him?"

"He got herniated lumbar disk on his spine so he underwent surgery. Because of that, he still need to have therapy and to rest but he's better than before."

"Oh. I hope he recovers soon."

"Thank you. And don't worry, I'll tell him what you've told me."

"By the way, are you free tonight? I'm interested going to a bar lounge in the city I saw online and I'm quite interested. Have you heard of the bar lounge named Ultra Violet?"

"Ultra Violet? Oh.. that bar! Yeah I've heard about it and yes, I'm free. Would you like to go there?"

"If you're free then I'd be glad to go there with you. I mean, I don't know the whereabouts so I trust you that you won't let me get lost in your city."

"Oh yeah. Sure! Of course, I'd tour you around. It's totally fine."

At the plan of going to the bar lounge, Taehee immediately contacted Sehun for help and of course, Sehun willingly came. He was already there when Taehee and Jackson arrived, and Taehee was relieved as she got a rescue if Jackson was up to something.

"Welcome to Ultra Violet. I'm Oh Sehun, the co-owner of this bar lounge. I'm very honored to have you as my visitors for the night. The drink is on me, please tell me your preferred drink and I'd personally make it for you.."

"Tanya, what do you usually drink?"

"I'll go for something with Bailey's. It's my favorite."

"Oh, a cream and chocolate lover. I see. I'll also get what Tanya would have. Thank you."

"I almost forgot, you're the cheese master so you like milk and cream too. Haha."

"Yup! And among that, I also love chocolates. It's nice to know that we have a lot in common. Ah, if you aren't taken yet then I could've courted you."

"Please don't mention it."

"Uhm since the dinner meeting is over, would it be okay if we become friendly? Like two people of the same age hanging out like normal adults?"

"Okay. Sure."

"I want to be honest.. you're so beautiful and I envy Kim Kai. At first, I was very nervous and very unsure of this but it's a relief that I agreed to talk to you about the partnership and you made me feel secure."

"You're always welcome and I'm happy that I've represented my company well. I hope I gained your trust and we'll make sure that it won't be broken."

"Anyway, enough of that. Do you smoke?"

"Back then, yes but I've already quit 2 years ago."

"Oh I see. Congratulations to you."

"I think this place have designated smoking areas, it's fine if you want to smoke."

"Maybe later. We should enjoy the drinks Mr. Oh have prepared for us first."

More drinks came as Jackson ordered some cream-based hard drinks while Taehee just sticked with her pure Bailey's liqueur, as she have to pump milk for Minyi later. Finally, Jackson gave up and went out for a smoke so she also excused herself to go to the restroom. When she checked her phone, there were a lot of messages from Jongin.

_ "Busy?" _

_ "Sorry, I didn't reply to your messages earlier. I know you may already be sleeping so late goodnight to you, Jongin." _ Taehee sent a reply to Jongin's message that she received more than an hour ago.

_ "I'm still awake. I can't sleep because I was waiting for your reply." _

_ "Since I've already replied, go to sleep now." _

_ "Can I call you? I miss you. I want to hear your voice and Minyi's voice if she's on night shift duty. Haha." _

_ "Ah, sorry. I haven't got home yet" _

_ "You're still out? Where are you?" _

_ "I accompanied Jackson Wang around the city. We're here at Ultra Violet." _

_ "Be careful, okay? Aish.. I forgot.. today was the dinner meeting." _

_ "Yup and it went well. It's fine, no need to be sorry for it." _

_ "But I should've went there with you! Aigoo. Are you two drinking?" _

_ "He's drinking while I just got my usual fix of Bailey's. Sehun is here so don't worry. I got rescue if something happens." _

_ "Thank goodness. But I'm still worried. Are you going to stay there for a few more hours? I'll go there so I could-" _

_ "Jonginnie, it's okay. You don't have to go here because I'll be fine. I know you and I know that you're super worried now. It's okay, I'll be okay." _

_ "Okay, I won't go but I'll stay up until you arrive home." _

_ "Aigoo. Okay, as long as you'll stay there and not go here anymore." _

_ "You don't really want me to go there, huh?" _

_ "No because he might recognize you. He said that he'll only agree to the proposal because he talked to me, and he won't have to talk to you. I can handle this, I'll be fine." _

_ "Where is he? Or where are you?" _

_ "He went out for a smoke while I'm at the back room. I don't think he's back by the bar yet." _

_ "Protect yourself from his breath! I don't want Minyi to smell his breath later." _

_ "Aigoo. Hahaha. Anyway, I have to go out again because he may be back soon. I'll send some messages later but please, if you're already sleepy, just go to sleep. Advanced good night, Jongin." _

_ "I told you, I'll stay up. I'll wait for your messages. Stay safe, I love you." _

Taehee was back at the bar area but Jackson was still out to finish more sticks of cigarettes. She was just surprised when someone tall, tanned and handsome guy sat at Jackson's seat.

"Sorry sir, that seat is taken by my guest. You could just find another seat nearby. There are a lot of vacant seats by the other side."

"You're so beautiful.. hello, what's your name? I'm Lucas by the way."

"Lucas.. your name sounds familiar to me. I'm Tanya Lee."

"Oh so you're from America? I'm from Hong Kong. Nice to meet you! You're so beautiful and so sexy, I want to buy you a drink. What would you like to have?"

"I still have a drink, I'm okay. Thank you for your offer."

"I insist! Even just one drink from me would do. I promise! And you don't have to drink it right away."

"Okay.. I'd have the most expensive and the strongest drink then."

"Okay. Mister bartender, heard that? I'll get two of the most expensive and the strongest drink, thank you." Lucas told Sehun who just shook his head because he knew Taehee's plan - to knock the man down so he made a concoction that would surely make the aggressive man give up and pass out.

"The most expensive and the strongest drink for two, sir."

"Thank you! Uwah. A beautiful lady, refreshing drinks, cheers! What could I ask for, right? Wow! Thank you for making my lonely night brighter than I ever imagined. Your face lighted up the sky, you're very beautiful."

"Thank you but.. you're already drunk."

"I may have drank a bit but I'm not yet drunk. I'm still on my right mind and what I'm saying is true.. you're really so beautiful. Your date is very lucky, good thing he's out."

"He's not my date. He's a potential business partner."

"Oh so it's for work! Oh my, I'm so sorry. But since he's still outside, I'll stay here for the meantime."

Taehee found out that the tall, tanned and handsome man was a regular guest at Ultra Violet so she told Sehun to just waive the 'most expensive and strongest drink' off his bill.

"Tanya?"

"Yes?"

"It's such a nice name! It'd also be a great name to call. Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?! With your face.. you don't have a boyfriend?! Why?! Ah! Maybe you're like me. Are you game for hookups too?"

"No sir, I'm not that kind of person. Just enjoy your drinks, I'll go ahead."

"Wait! Where are you going?! Accompany me here first, please? You see, I'm quite lonely because the guy I like and blew a week ago haven't come back yet. He said that he goes here for free because he's the owner's ex but they're not in a relationship anymore so he'd do everything to get her back. But I've seriously fallen for him.. he's my type - he's tall, tanned, very handsome, he got that cleft chin and those very thick lips. Ah! I miss kissing Kai."

"So.. you're in love with someone and you're waiting for him to come here? And he's the owner's ex? That's good for you, you could really see him here because he could come in for free anytime he wants. And he's your type?"

"Yes! He's totally my type! He got the perfect built, also the ass and woah, his cock's also huge! As much as I miss kissing Kai, I also miss his cock inside my mouth. Ah, sorry. We might have the same preference but yeah, I'm gay but I also like women sometimes, especially when they're as beautiful as you."

"Do you know that man's last name? I think I've met someone here named Kai too.."

"He said he's Kim Kai and he fell asleep at the VIP couch last week. He said his colleagues all went home and he was waiting for his ex, the owner of this place so they could talk. But I think they've already talked because I don't see him around. I don't know if I'll ever see him again, they might be back together or what."

"I see.. Kim Kai.. so you.. kissed him? Is that your first meeting?"

"Yeah it's our first meeting and I fell in love at first sight. I mean, I wouldn't waste any time especially I saw someone my type so I went for it and kissed him. He kissed back and when he moaned because he got hard, I was very happy. Then I asked if I could give him a blow. After getting to know each other, he eventually gave in and let me suck his dick."

"I see. It's quite a normal scene in this kind of place, I guess? I hope you'd see him again. Who knows, maybe he talked to his ex but they didn't get back together. If that's the case then it means you have a chance. Just an advice.. if you see him again, make him fall in love. Make sure you'd take him to bed and you'll never know, he might fall in love at first fuck."

"Do you know Kai?"

"No. I don't know him. I thought I know, but I was wrong. Haha. Or maybe we know two different Kais. The Kai that I know was totally different from the Kai that you know." Taehee stared at the glass of 'the most expensive and strongest drink' in front of her and finished it in one shot.

"Tanya.. oh? Lucas?"

"Jackson ge? Why are you here?" 

"I had a dinner meeting with Tanya earlier. Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for my Kai to come."

"Kai? Tanya's husband?"

"She told me she know a different Kai though. Haha. So you know her?"

"Yes. She's the CEO of the company who wants to be our partner."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!! I acted inappropriately!! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and please reconsider the partnership! Please don't back out!"

"It's okay, I understand. Don't about the partnership, it would still push through after the official signing."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have to go and since this guy is already drunk, I will take him with me. Here's my card-" Jackson took his card out but Taehee stopped him.

"No, it's on the house. It's totally fine. I hope you enjoyed your time here and you're very welcome to visit Ultra Violet while you're in Korea. Just tell me and I'll keep the receptionists informed so VIP lounge would be prepared for you."

"Oh.. Mr. Oh offers us that?! Wow!"

"Yeah he does. I'm glad you like Ultra Violet. Thank you for coming to my bar lounge."

"Wait, you're the owner of this bar lounge? I thought it's Mr. Oh?" Jackson asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes, I own this place and Oh Sehun is my co-owner. I have to keep that truth that I'm the owner earlier so you won't feel pressured to say nice things to me. Sorry."

"Wait.. you're the owner of this bar lounge so that means.. you're my Kai's ex?" Lucas' eyes grew wide as he realized that Taehee was the owner of the bar lounge and the person Kai waited back then.

"Yes. I am Kim Kai's ex." As soon as Taehee said those words, she felt a heavy pang on her chest. Good thing Lucas almost threw up so the two men just bid goodbye and hurriedly went out of the bar lounge.

"So.. that Lucas guy.. fell in love with Jongin?" Sehun appeared after getting his things cleaned to check on Taehee.

"Yeah. They kissed and they.. had sex. A blowjob is oral sex so they still had sex.. on that same night we talked."

"What's your plan now? Are you really going to let Lucas make Jongin fall in love with him?"

"Yes. We'll have a complete change of plans. I'll let that thrive first though t'd still be a test of sincerity. And if he fails this time, if Lucas would have him, take him to bed and make him fall in love then I'd gladly let him go, even if that means I would have to raise my daughter alone."

"Want something that would make you have a good night sleep? Because I'm sure you'd think of what you've found out later on and you'd stay up again."

"I'll take that, but for to-go. I'll just drink it when I get home."

"Sorry baby, it'd still be me and you until the end. I can't promise to bring your daddy back home because he might like someone else. It's okay, I hope daddy Taemin would be back so you won't just have mommy Taehee but also daddy Taemin. I love you so much, I should've just really loved only you. Other people that I give my love to just throw it away every damn time." Taehee took a sip of the strong sleep-inducing drink Sehun made that was disguised as her favorite Bailey's, and indeed got sleepy after she made sure Minyi dozed off to dreamland.

  
  


\---

Jongin have already finished drinking a carton of milk but he still can't sleep. Of course, it's a given most especially Taehee said she's still not at home and she's still out with the company's potential business partner Jackson Wang of Wang Cheese Corporation. He felt bad because he offered to help and make Taehee comfortable with his presence but he couldn't go because he got a lot of things to do as the new Marketing manager, and it made him regret that he didn't go to see nor check Taehee after knowing about it. If he went there, Taehee wouldn't have to spend time with Jackson at her bar, they wouldn't drink and they wouldn't be..

"No no no they won't do anything! Aish don't think of Taeminnie like that! She's not that kind of person and Jackson is definitely not her type. Besides, she loves me. But it still make me feel uneasy.." so with his uneasy heart, he sent a lot of messages to Taehee even if she never replied. Jongin didn't know he fell asleep waiting for her message until Sehun called him.

"You're with Taem? Is she home?"

"Yeah. I called to tell you that I drove her home. She told me to tell you that she can't reply since her phone is dead and she have to take care of Minyi later before she sleep. It was a long day for her, I hope you'd understand. By the way, her schedule would be ready tomorrow morning. You could just drop by the office."

"I'm relieved that she's home now. Thank you so much, Sehun ah. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Eh? So you mean she got an urgent schedule overseas for 2 weeks? As in? Out of Korea?"

"Yeah. President and Vice President ordered her to check the factories of the Wang Corporation in Hong Kong then also learn more about them before the official signing. That's for this week and next week."

"Did she got the earliest flight today?"

"I got the 7am flight bound to Hong Kong for her. She went with Jackson Wang himself."

"Holy shit.. what should I do now.. how would I be able to protect Taemin.."

"Just to remind you, the woman that you're worried about is originally a man. Taemin can protect himself even if her appearance is far different from how she was before. Taemin would be okay. Ah, just to make you feel relieved, his cousin Luhan would be with him."

"Thank goodness for Luhan hyung!! I don't know what I'll do if she would be there alone!"

"Chill and just do your job for the meantime while she's not around."

"Ah wait! How about Minyi? Is she with mama?"

"She took Minyi with her. She wouldn't leave without her, of course."

"Oh. Alright. I just hope that they'd stay safe throughout their trip. It's 2 weeks, right?"

"Yes, 2 weeks. 2 weeks for you to free your mind and choose what you'd have to choose. By the way, she said that you could go at Ultra Violet to get some food for dinner after your shift. You could also get some drinks if you want."

"Thanks but.. maybe no thanks. Or let's see.. anyway, thank you so much for this, Sehun ah."

"Don't thank me. Good luck to you, Jongin. I hope you'd do well this time."

Truthfully, Taehee was just inside their house and she only played with Minyi. She asked for vacation leave from Jongin's parents and they are considerate enough to give her a 2-week break to take care of Minyi.

"Uwaaa good morning to my super cute sunshine!! Aigoo why are you rolling over too much!" Taehee immediately caught Minyi before she reached the edge of their bed and carried her to her arms.

"I won't be working for 2 weeks so you'll be stucked with me!! Yay!! Sorry if I've left you to your grandmom lately. Sorry for being so busy but don't worry because I'm here!! And guess what? We'll be going to a trip!! We'll be going to Busan!! Yayayay!!"

"Taehee, breakfast is ready so get Minyi's breakfast ready too!"

"Yes mama!"

"Mama, are you sure you won't go with us? I mean, you won't visit Taeyong and Minhyung?"

"Taehee, I've been with them just last week. It's okay, besides, they miss you more! It's been so long since they saw you! And I'm sure they'd be very happy to meet their niece."

"Okay. But if you change your mind, you could follow us, okay? We'll be back next week. And you know what to say if ever Jongin shows up."

"Yeah yeah I'll tell him that you're in Hong Kong with Luhan. I thought you're friends now, why are you trying to run away from him again?"

"I just want to give him some space to breathe and for some reasons, I need that space too. It just feels like we've gone too fast. I want to breathe, I want to think, I don't want any distractions so my phone is on flight mode. Contact me on my other phone, okay? Sehun already know that, he could contact me so if ever Jongin asks about it for Sehun, give the number on flight mode."

"Okay! Ya are you sure you don't want to take the car?"

"No mama. I want Minyi and I to have our first KTX ride!! Anyway, we'll go ahead!! Stay safe here, mama!"

"Have a safe trip too and don't forget to call when you arrive!"

"I will!!"

Taehee was excited because as much as it's Minyi's first KTX ride, it's her first time to go on a trip alone. She have travelled with Jongin all her life and this trip was her much awaited and much needed break.

Taehee let Minyi look outside the windows and of course, the 9 months old baby girl chuckled whenever she saw animals at the fields, then got knocked out after giggling. After a few hours of train ride, Busan welcomed them including Taehee's younger brothers Taeyong and Minhyung.

"Taeyong ah, Minhyungie!!" Taehee said as she walked to her grown brothers with Minyi who's sleeping soundly in her baby carrier by her back.

"Eh? Who are you, miss?" Taeyong politely asked, not meant to offend the 'lady' in front of him.

"Miss? Ah hahaha I almost forgot. Hello, I'm Lee Taemin."

"She have the same name as hyung. Woah." Minhyung exclaimed but just looked at his Taeyong hyung.

"These two idiots. It's me, your Taemin hyung. Look at my face then ignore my long hair and my body."

"Holy shit.." Taeyong cursed under his breath when Taehee hid her long blonde hair by her back.

"Hyung.. did you.. what happened?!" Minhyung was shocked especially when his eldest brother came back to Busan as a woman after so many years.

"It was a long story but first, help me because I also have a companion. Ah, sorry if my companion got knocked out. But here she is, your niece."

"Niece?! You got a girl pregnant?!"

"Again, it was a long story. I'll explain everything later and let's go home first. Don't worry much, I have lots of gifts for the two of you!"

"Oh.. okay!!" Taemin's two younger brothers helped her while they also gave a glance to their sleeping niece. They thought that their Taemin hyung become a doll and was carrying another doll.

"You transformed into a girl?! And you only told us about it now that you're 24 when it happened to you when you were 21?!" Taeyong felt like he was going crazy after his hyung told him and Minhyung about what happened.

"Yeah. Mama and I hid it because we don't want anyone to know Taehee's existence. But when I got pregnant, I stayed as a girl.. until now."

"When are you going to be a guy again?"

"I don't know. I don't know when and I don't know if I'd get back to being a man again."

"Wait.. you got pregnant?? How??" Minhyung was still confused because he never thought it'd be possible.

"Minhyung, you just turned 18 but.. you know.. your hyung had unprotected sex and stuff."

"You made babies with whom?"

"Jongin."

"Jongin?!?! Jongin hyung?!? Your best friend?! As in Kim Jongin your childhood friend and best friend??"

"Yes. The Jongin that you know."

"Goodness gracious!! So when are you getting married?"

"Hey, I never said that we'd be getting married!"

"But you already have a baby together! You should get married soon!"

"Minhyung, having a baby would never be enough reason to get married. Besides, we're both men, we can't get married here."

"But you're a woman now, at least with your appearance. While you're still a woman, you should get married!"

"Nope, that won't happen."

"Hyung, don't tell us that he doesn't know about his baby.." Taeyong still couldn't grasp everything but he was worried of his hyung since it seemed like Taehee and Jongin weren't in good terms. 

"He knows about her but he haven't seen her yet."

"How come?"

"We.. we're not in a relationship and he wasn't around when I gave birth. He knows that I got pregnant but since I gave birth, I didn't contact him."

"Why? Is there a third party involved?!"

"Yeah. And he doesn't love me. It's okay, I got what I needed, I even got an extra - that cute baby girl. A remembrance of the time I became so greedy."

"Aw. Hug please!! Welcome back to Busan, hyung and Minyi!! Welcome home, Taemin hyung."

"Thank you!! I miss my two brothers. Hehe. Oh, the princess is awakened!! Minyi ah good morning!!! Do you know them? Who's that?? That's your uncle Taeyong and uncle Minhyung!! Say hello.." the baby with the bedhead waved her hand and went to bury her face back to her mom's neck.

"Sorry, she's not ready for audience yet. She's still bloated and barefaced. Haha. But yeah, there you go. You can play with your doll later."

Taeyong and Minhyung learned how to carry Minyi and the shy baby just buried her face onto her uncles' neck. They went to the beach and Taehee guided them most especially when they made Minyi have her first walk at the sand and first feel of the waves. The baby girl smiled as she played with her uncles while Taehee was relieved because her decision to go back to Busan was worth it.

"Oh wow!! Crabs!! Lobsters!! Scallops!! Oysters!! Uwaah. I miss this so much!!"

"Go ahead and dig in. Ah, sadly Minyi could only eat mashed potatoes and carrots. When you grow up and you come back here, you'll eat a lot of seafoods so don't worry much!!" Taeyong said as he watched his niece eat her diced carrots like a rabbit.

"Oh, papa is back! Let's eat, papa!"

"Aigoo ah it smells good. Oh? Taemin?"

"Hello, papa. I miss you! It's been a while."

"It's.. it's still very shocking to see you like that but I'm happy to see you so blooming. My son is so beautiful! Woah. And is that our baby Taeminnie?"

"Yes papa, she's your granddaughter Minjeong."

"Eh? I thought her name is Minyi?" Taeyong and Minhyung were confused but they just helped their baby niece to eat small pieces of crab and lobsters with her mashed potato.

"Minyi is her nickname but her real name is Kim Minjeong."

"I see. You got Jongin's surname for her."

"But it's a secret. In everyone's eyes, she's still Lee Minyi, Lee Taemin's daughter. She'll just use Kim Minjeong when her grandparents need a successor."

"Anyway, how's Jongin?"

"Jongin has been doing well at the company as the new Marketing manager. One more promotion then I could give his position back and I'll be free. And papa, it's one of the reasons why I went here. When I give the CEO position back to him, I'll come back and stay here with all of you. I'd still have to convince mama but I've decided. I'll go back and live here."

"So you haven't fixed whatever you have, huh?"

"I think it's hopeless. And this time, I really need to be seriously contented with what I have, to be contented with Minyi alone. Being greedy would just hurt me more. I don't want to feel that again so I'll just let him go. I won't hold him back anymore and I won't force him to feel anything for me. Since I'll be gone for two weeks, he would be on his own again. He got used to have me around everytime so he thought that he loves me but it's really just companionship. He only got attached to me because I was always there for him. He needs to meet other people so he'd get used to it even if I won't be by his side anymore."

"Aigoo our Taeminnie is in love but it hurts. I understand you, it might really be confusing. This house would always welcome you and would always be happy to have you and our Minyi so you could always go back anytime. Anyway, I think we should eat first because this cutie is staring at us while eating her food like she's eating popcorn while watching a movie."

\---

It's only been a week since Taehee went to Hong Kong and it's been making Jongin crazy for days already. He have sent a lot of messages and voice messages but of course, she wouldn't reply because she's at a different country and sadly, Jongin only have load for local messages. He doesn't know Taehee's messenger but he remember that she have the company email address so he got all his courage and emailed Taehee his feelings and how he misses her and Minyi.

"Fuck, this is insane. I miss them so much.." Jongin slumped back to his seat at his own office after receiving the artwork drafts for the projects they have to finish in due time.

"Marketing department.. knock knock Marketing department.. we have a visitor today from Wang Cheese World. It's Mr. Lucas Wong, the advertising manager of Wang Cheese World in Hong Kong. He'll be here to discuss about the latest project we'll be working over, most especially to also get ready for the press conference and have the official signing banners and materials ready in less than a week from today."

"Ah yes sure! Please let him come."

"Alright sir. Mr. Wong, you can just go inside."

"Thanks. Oh, what a small world. Hello, mister manager."

"Good day, Mr. Wong. I'm Kim Jongin, Marketing Manager for graphic designs. How may I help you?"

"You're Kim Kai, right?"

"How.. how did you know my name?"

"Kai!! It's me!!"

"Huh?"

"It's me, Lucas! We met at Ultra Violet before! I'm the one who kissed you while you passed out at the VIP lounge and I was also the one who gave you a blow!! So you'd be the manager I'll be working with? Wow!!"

"Oh my god this can't be happening.. it's.. it's you?"

"Yeah it's me! And I know your face. How could I ever forget the face that made my heart beat again? Woah. So destiny and fate made our paths cross again. I've been waiting for you at Ultra Violet for quite some time now, I never thought I'd see you here."

"Please, I'm at work, you are at work. We are at work so please let's be professional."

"Okay. We could always talk about that later."

Lucas also have an artistic mind. Jongin have seen why he was assigned as the advertising manager of the Wang Cheese World - it's because of his excellent and glamorous vision of things. He have elegant designs and Jongin learned new things from him, especially Lucas just graduated from a high-class fine arts university in Hong Kong.

"You're a great artist. You deserve not just to be the Marketing manager but also the position of being the director. You have a bigger perception for everything and most of all, long term plans and not just superficial short-time projects. I'm impressed." Lucas complimented Jongin after their discussion about the official signing layout concept.

"Thank you. I'm just doing my job well."

"Are you free tonight?"

"No. I still have to see my girlfriend."

"Tanya Lee?"

"How.. how did you know?"

"So I'm right? It's Tanya Lee, the owner of Ultra Violet and the CEO of this company? But you told me before that she's your ex.. did you.. did the two of you got back together?" 

"Not yet but we're starting over again."

"But when I met her, she said that you didn't get back together. She even allowed me to make you fall in love with me." Lucas mumbled to himself which made Jongin raise his eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"Ah? I said but you don't seem to visit her lately. I've never seen you at Ultra Violet again."

"She's in Hong Kong, she's going to check your business with Mr. Wang."

"Huh? She's in Hong Kong? Check our business? But Jackson ge is in Shanghai. And there's no scheduled things like that."

"But her executive said that she went on a flight with Mr. Wang last week."

"Wait, let's confirm that and let's call Jackson ge. Ge? Are you with Tanya Lee?"

"No, she's not with me. Why?"

"Do you know where she is? We got some reports that she went to Hong Kong."

"Why would she do that?"

"It was said that she got a schedule to check our company."

"We don't have a schedule for those kind of things! Besides, I'm in Shanghai. I don't think she's not in Korea."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, ge. Bye. See, she's not with Jackson ge."

"But.. where did she go?? Fuck.."

"Why?"

"Is there anything else you'd want to discuss regarding work?"

"None at the moment. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then. I have to find her." Jongin immediately left Lucas at his office and went to Sehun.

"Sehun ah! Where's Taehee? I know that she's not in Hong Kong!!"

"So the news have reached you. Sorry to inform you but the trip to Hong Kong didn't push through. President and Vice President Kim just sent her to a vacation since she got her luggages packed."

"So she is in Korea? But where is she?"

"Yes, Taehee is in Korea and she's with her family. She went to visit her dad and younger brothers at Jeju island."

"Jeju Island?"

"Yeah. They're in Jeju island. They took Minyi to her first trip and it's her first time to meet her uncles."

"I see.. but why isn't she replying to my messages?"

"Since President and Vice President Kim told her to have a vacation, she was told to leave her phone. It's with me."

"Aw. Fuck, I miss her."

"I know you do. It's only a week though. She'd be back with President and Vice President for the official signing. Until then, you'd just have to endure and work hard."

\----

"Oh? Oh? Our baby is a mermaid? Uwaaa you have fins!!" The little girl chuckled as she splashed the water with her hands. Her grandfather bought a cute mermaid tail for her and she enjoyed wearing it when she swims at the inflatable pool her uncles bought for her.

"Hyung, mama's calling!"

"Huh? Okay. Baby, just behave, okay? Taeyongie, please look after Minyi. Please don't let her drown, I've went through so much while she was inside my belly most especially when I gave birth, I don't want her to be gone in one snap. I'll just talk to mama."

"Okay hyung. Just make it fast because she might cry."

"Yes I will! Yes mama?"

"Jongin found out that you're not in Hong Kong and he was working with Lucas Wong of Wang Cheese World. They called Jackson Wang and have confirmed that you're not together especially he's in Shanghai."

"Aish that Lucas Wong.. anyway, have Sehun explained?"

"Yes he did. He told Jongin that President and Vice President just let you go on a vacation with Minyi. He told him that you're with your papa and your brothers."

"Aish why did he said that?!"

"Chill, he said that you're in Jeju island, not in Busan."

"Eh? Jeju? Oh. Hahaha. Okay. That's fair."

"Taehee, what are you up to?"

"That Lucas guy that he's working with.. is in love with him. And they have kissed and had oral sex the night we talked."

"They know each other that long?"

"That Lucas guy said that it was their first meeting and it was love at first sight. Anyway whatever it is, just let them do lovey dovey stuffs. Encourage him more to go out on dates with that guy. It's okay, we're not in any romantic relationship anyway."

"But you said that you're starting over again, right?"

"Yeah we are, mama. We're starting over again as strangers or maybe mere acquaintances. Or maybe even as friends but as a couple.. I don't think that'd happen especially he's with a man who wants to be in his pants, and it's not an attraction forced by a potion. Whatever he does while I'm away, that'd be one real decision made on his own."

Their last day in Busan came and even if her papa and her younger brothers don't want them to leave, Taehee and Minyi have to go back to Seoul and Taehee promised to send them photos and videos of adorable Minyi every now and then so they won't miss their nice so much. Taehee and Minyi went on a train ride back to Seoul and hey were fetched by her mama.

"Aigoo Taehee.. you're clearly running away from Jongin again."

"Minyi and I just had fun! It's okay. Besides, I'll be back to work when President and Vice President Kim returns."

"Taemin, fix whatever you have with Jongin. I don't think he's aware that you know about what happened to him and that Lucas guy."

"I would just look like a nagging wife. And what for? It'd be my advantage if he'd fall in love with someone else other than me. It'd even make my life easier because he would eventually revert his eyes and attention to his new love. I wanted this, that's also the reason why I left - I want them to be with each other."

"Taehee, are you becoming a masochist?"

"I don't know, mama. I don't even think I could still feel anything."

"But you love him, right? Why don't you fight for your rights? I mean, you were lovers befors Kyungsoo intervened. You love each other, why can't you just let that love prevail? No more hide and seek, also no miscommunications and misunderstandings. He have to know about your feelings most especially if you're hurt so he could take care of you. Lee Taemin, for once, stop pushing Jongin away."

"Mama, I wish it's that easy.."

"Let him meet Minyi. If he still choose to hang out with the Lucas guy even after he meet her then maybe you should let him go. Don't give up too soon and don't surrender too early, you haven't even fought yet. Have the courage to follow your heart. As much as you don't want to get hurt, think of his feelings too. Do the things you'd wish he'd do if you're in his shoes."

Taehee was so confused, she didn't know what to do so she went to Ultra Violet to fill her mind with other things. Sehun wasn't around so she disguised herself as a bartender by wearing a masquerade mask and by tying her long blonde hair on a ponytail. She remembers all the things Sehun have taught her especially the drink mixes plus there were cheat sheets by the bar so she didn't have a hard time until she saw Lucas who just arrived with none other than Jongin. As much as she wanted to curse and walk away, she can't because she got a lot of orders as the happy hour just started.

"So.. what do you want to drink?"

"I just went here to get food, I never said that I'd drink with you. You were the only one who wanted to go with me because I would be going here."

"I think that's the perks of having the CEO of the company and the owner of this bar lounge as your ex, huh? You must be living that life. You got a nice catch."

"Yeah? She's the best catch yet I was a fucking idiot to hurt her so much."

"Do you think the two of you would still get back together?"

"Hello. I'll get a platter of cheesy chicken for to go. No drinks. Thanks! Ah, you were saying something?"

"Do you think you and Tanya would get back together?"

"I hope so. I mean, she's my best friend. I have been with her the moment I was born, I was always with her as we grew up, even during high school and college. And she worked at the company too. We have spent our lives together since and there's nothing more that I'd want in this world but to spend the rest of my life with her and our daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Ah. I think I forgot to tell you that fact. Tanya and me, we have a daughter. She's 9 months old."

"So you're really not available anymore.. you have a baby girl.."

"I was never available because the moment I was born, I was already hers."

"But what if she doesn't love you anymore?"

"She loves me. She just told me that when we talked. She loves me but she wants us to start over again and take things slow. But sometimes I feel that it's going too fast because we see each other everyday after work and do things.."

"Things like what?"

"What else? Of course have sex. We have a baby so it's not surprising to do that.. but it's shocking because we did that 9 months after we broke up. Before we broke up, we didn't have sex for weeks I think."

"Damn. You just made yourselves fuck buddies with a history and a baby. You should fix your relationship or it'll be bad."

"I know.. and I would just have to wait for her to come back. Maybe she needed the time. I think two weeks vacation with her family would be good for her so she could also think about me, our daughter, us together and the three of us as a family."

"Aw. You're a sweet family man. Sadly, you chose a dick over your ex and your baby. But let me ask you one thing, do you want her back because you want to be straight and you want to fuck her endlessly or do you want her back because you just want to keep her since you have a daughter, but you still prefer dicks to fuck you?"

"It feels good to be fucked but I love Taemin so much."

"Taemin?"

"That's her Korean name."

"Oh. Taemin. But it sounds masculine to me."

"Her mom wanted a son so she named her after a man's name. Like Alex, Joey, Tony. Unisex names."

"Ah. But let me ask you once again.. if I would offer you a one time fuck, will you accept it? The one time fuck would also mean that I would never disturb you again. I'll let you be with your ex again. I won't interfere and I won't appear in front of your eyes, I won't also follow you. Will you accept it?"

"Lucas, I'm-"

"Just one time fuck and it'll be over. The timing is good, she's not back yet and she would never know what you'll do since she's away. And I believe you won't tell her about it. Please?"

"One time? First and last?"

"Yes! One time, first and last. After that, you'd only see Lucas Wong at the official signing press conference and I'll be gone. You should decide immediately while she's away.." Jongin was so tempted as he miss the feeling of being fucked so he nodded in agreement after thinking thoroughly.

"One time fuck wouldn't hurt so much. Besides, you'd still be with her afterwards. You could fuck her all you want while you'd just let yourself have a good time for once. Just think of it as a reward."

"Okay okay just shut up."

"So.. how about tonight? Ah, we should set the mood first. Miss bartender, can I have two of the most expensive drinks you have?"

"Okay sir."

"Thank you! Uwaaah. I'm sorry, I can't help but feel excited. I've waited so long for this."

"Just like what you've said, one time only. I will never ever agree to another offer again."

"Yes, this is one time only. And I wouldn't ask you for another fuck again. Don't worry about it."

Jongin's order came the same time as their drinks were served. Instead of taking the cheesy chicken at home, they ate it as they sip on the drinks Taehee herself made.

"Wow. This is so nice! And your most expensive drink is chocolate?"

"It's golden chocolate, sir. We used 24k gold foil for that along with the finest grade of chocolate from Belgium."

"This drink would suit Tanya's taste. She loves chocolates and cream. Ah, I really miss her." Jongin said as he took a sip of the strong chocolate cocktail.

"Shake her thoughts off your mind, at least for tonight because from tomorrow onwards, you'd be filled with her thoughts for sure since she'll be back."

"Okay."

Taehee swiped Lucas' card and as soon as she gave it back, Lucas' arms wrapped around Jongin's waist and she have never been so angry after she saw Jongin with Kyungsoo.

As soon as her orders were finished, she immediately went to her room and changed onto some provocative clothes and high heels then applied perfume at the back of her ears. She felt like shit so the best way to relieve the shitty feeling was to have a strong drink and a good smoke - something she have quit 2 years ago.

"Thanks for your help, Miss Tanya. Here's your special drink." One of the bartenders gave her cocktail by the bar

"You're always welcome. I'd help especially when you need it and when I wanted to. Make some drinks for each one of you, it's a treat for a job well done tonight."

"Thank you, Miss Tanya!!" Taehee smiled and walked out of the bar lounge, just in time to see Lucas and Jongin excitedly went towards the car's backseat.

Lucas and Jongin were already horny after they left Ultra Violet and the moment they went inside Lucas' car backseat, the foreigner immediately attacked Jongin with kisses. Just like a lovestruck man, Jongin kissed back. Soon enough, Lucas took Jongin's pants off.

"Holy fuck you're so sexy.. shit this would finally be mine.."

"Ya, do you have lube?"

"Of course I have! I'm very ready for this, I'm very ready for you."

"Make it fast because I want to go home immediately. My head is spinning."

"Oh, impatient boy. It's been a while since you got fucked, right? I still have to prepare you though.." Lucas didn't waste time and smothered his fingers with lube and inserted a digit by Jongin's hole. It's been so long since he was last fucked and even if Taehee had finger fucked him a few weeks ago, he was still tight so he whimpered at the penetration. When he calmed down, another digit was added until he was fucked with the third and fourth finger.

"Ya, use a condom or I'll leave."

"Yes I will, don't worry. Just a minute." Lucas took his pants off and Jongin was surprised since he wasn't wearing any underwear. Soon, a condom was rolled onto the thick dick Jongin drooled at and he went on all fours for better angle.

"I'll be going in, okay?"

"Fuck!! Uh fuck oh my.." Jongin muffled his mouth by biting onto the sleeve of his long sleeve dress shirt and closed his eyes. While Lucas thrusted in and out of his ass, his hands snaked by Jongin's waist and gave him a handjob. Following the sync of the thrust, Jongin also moved as he took all of Lucas' dick inside him to brush his prostate more. After a series of harsh thrusts and hand jobs, both of them came and collapsed by the backseat.

"So.. how was it?"

"You got what you want.. I'm done now. I have to go home.." Jongin immediately pulled his pants up and went out of the car, but hewent back inside the car because he saw Taehee outside with a drink in her hand and a lightened cigarette in between her fingers.

"Oh? Why did you come back?"

"Tanya.. she's outside."

"What?! Wait, did she saw you?"

"I don't know.. do you have a tissue? I just have to fix myself before I face her."

"Ah wait.. yeah I have tissues here."

"Thanks. Thanks for the tissue and for that one time fuck. Hope to not see you again, Mr. Wong."

"I'll keep my word. Hope you'd get back together."

"Thanks."

Taehee saw it all - how Lucas and Jongin excited went inside the backseat of the foreigner's car and how it rocked as the two had their quick sex. Taehee went by the front of the car and watched them by the clear windshield. She saw how Lucas fucked Jongin from behind, she saw how Jongin loved it when a dick was shoved inside his ass and she also saw how they collapsed after reaching their climax. She couldn't take it anymore so she lighted up a cigarette stick and walked away from the car and stayed by the patio of her bar lounge with another strong drink on her hand.

"Miss Tanya, are you still gonna go inside? It's a bit cold here and I'm afraid you might feel cold because of your clothes." The receptionist said as Taehee went by the reception area outside the bar lounge.

"I'm okay. Thank you. I'm just waiting for someone then I'll also go home."

"Is your driver gonna fetch you?"

"Ah no. I have my car and I'll drive but maybe after I finish my third cigarette. It's okay, you could continue with your procedures."

"Alright, Miss."

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have any companion?" All of a sudden, a tall tattooed man in glasses went beside Taehee after he lighted a cigarette.

"Huh? What would you do if I don't have one?"

"I jusr want to tell you that a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be left alone here outside. It's cold and you might get disrespected by shameless people. Are you waiting for your ride?"

"Uhm. Not really. I was just waiting for someone to choose me."

"Choose you as what?"

"Choose me over anything else, and love me wholeheartedly."

"I see. I'm Ravi. What's your name?"

"The name is Tanya. Are you with someone?"

"Yeah but my friends were all wasted. All of them have partners, I'm the only one that's free and still up. So.. do you have any companion?"

"Ah no, I don't have a companion. I went here alone because the one that's courting me found someone else while I was away and I just saw them fucking at the backseat of the car. I went out for a smoke since I feel like shit and then you found me."

"I see. That jerk doesn't deserve you. He surely just want your body and nothing else."

"How about you, don't you want someone's body too?"

"Uhm. I'll be truthful. I'd love to claim someone's body but it's only a part of the attraction. I'm still fond of the personality than the appearance. Believe it or not, I'm just here to have food and drinks. I'm not here to find someone to fuck."

"So you're not game for hookups?"

"Not really. And I rescued you outside because I know some people might think that you're looking for someone to fuck you. I figured that you're not like that and here we are."

"You're a very nice guy. Thank you, Ravi. Thank you for the concern."

"Ah, I remember my sister with you."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup. And she went to places like this and went with somebody she didn't know. After a few months, she found out she was pregnant. She's at home now, tending to her son."

"So you're an uncle. That's nice, you have a soft spot on ladies and kids so that means you have a kind heart."

"You could say that. Haha." When Taehee looked around, she saw Jongin looking at her so she smirked and looked back to Ravi.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How about a boyfriend?"

"I'm straight."

"Oh. Can.. can I be your girlfriend just for a few hours? At least before we part ways? I saw someone I used to know.. a stalker. He's freaking me out.."

"And you're going to use me to keep him from coming near you?"

"If you don't like it, I'd be totally fine. I'll just go home and leave you here. Anyway, thank you for your concern, Ravi oppa. Just think of me as your sister."

"I'll accept it."

"Huh?"

"I'll accept it. I'll be your boyfriend for a few hours. Both of us don't have companions so I think it's fine to hang out and be each other's company."

"Thank you so much, oppa."

Jongin's mind was clouded and he wasn't sure if Taehee was the woman he saw earlier so he went back inside the bar lounge and looked around. After a few minutes, he saw her again - with her long blonde hair and high cheekbones that he could always recognize even from afar.

He stayed at the bar first since he was a bit dizzy and tried to sober himself up by drinking lots of water. After almost an hour, he was sober enough so he decided to look for Taehee.

His search for Taehee didn't last long, as he finally saw her by the dance floor, dancing. Jongin was about to join her until she placed her arms by a man's shoulders and she leaned her forehead opposite the man's own. Their faces were too close and in a snap, Jongin saw Taehee kiss the man's lips. He can't bear to look at the love of his life kissinf someone else so he went by Taehee's side and as soon as their deep kisses ended, he pulled Taehee's arm away and dragged her outside the bar lounge.

"Ya let go of me!! Why are you like this, I'm still enjoying my time!"

"Taehee, you're drunk and the man you're kissing wasn't me. You must've been mistaken."

"I know him! He's Ravi oppa.."

"Oppa? Ravi oppa? So you're Kim Wonshik Ravi's sister now? Do you even know that he's the CEO of our competitor company?"

"I know and I was just playing around!! It's not that deep and it's not serious!! We're just having a good time because we don't have companions. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I.. I just got some food."

"Where's the food?"

"I already ate it."

"Just so you know, you also stink of alcohol. Let my arm go."

"Let's go home, Taem."

"Do you even know where my home is?"

"No and it'd be better if you'd stay at the villa, at least for the night. I'll drive."

"Kim Jongin, are you kidding me? You're gonna drive? Tsch. The super overspeeding reckless driver Kim Jongin will drive when he himself had a few drinks? Omo, I think this is the last moments of my life. I'll definitely die in your hands."

"Lee Taemin, I am not joking! You're drunk and I won't let you drive!"

"I'll drive! I can drive and I will drive! Just.. just go home or go to whoever you are with. I'm fine alone."

"Taem.."

"What?!"

"What's happening?"

"Hahaha. What's happening? I don't know. I don't know what the fuck is happening. I don't have a clue. Do you have a clue? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Let's just go home. You're drunk. Let's talk at home."

"I will go home on my own and you'll go home on your own, okay? So fuck off and let me go inside my car."

"That's not your car, that's my family's car."

"It's the CEO's car and I'm the current CEO so technically it's mine. Don't worry, you'll get it back soon. Your car, your bachelor pad, your credit cards, your money, your CEO position. You'll have them back."

"Taem, let me drive just for tonight. I'll drive safely, I'll drive us back to the villa safely. I won't let you drive when you're like this!!"

"What's your problem?! Do I look weak? I may look like a girl but I am a man! Have you forgotten that? Ah, maybe you have. Oh yeah, I've forgotten that Lee Taemin is gone for good more than a year ago. Okay, I get it. I was the one who didn't remember it." Just like a child who threw tantrums, Taehee opened the passenger door of her car and went inside. Since Taehee is silent, Jongin took the opportunity to go at the driver's seat and drove off.

Throughout the trip, Taehee was deadly silent. Jongin thought that she fell asleep but she was awake, especially when she looked outside the window and sniffed because she was crying.

"We're here. Come on, let's go inside. It's cold."

"I'm okay. I can manage. I don't need your help."

"Don't be a stubborn brat, Lee Taemin." Jongin didn't wait and carried her out of the car towards their villa. Taehee didn't flinch and settled at the bed while Jongin took his clothes off.

"I'll.. I'll just wash up." Taehee said as he went by the bathroom but Jongin stopped her.

"Let's wash up together."

"No. I want to wash up alone."

"Taehee, are you okay? Are we okay?"

"I'm not okay. And we? There's no 'we'. There's no 'us'. I'm a guest at this villa so I will wash up separately from you, the owner. And don't worry, I'll also sleep at the couch. It's inappropriate for me to sleep beside you."

"Taem, please talk. Please tell me why are we not okay.."

"I'm.. I'm torn, I'm broken, I'm devastated, I'm frustrated, I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm heartbroken. I want to end it all. I.. I don't think this would work."

"What? What will not work?"

"You and me. It will never work."

"And why do you say so?"

"You'll.. you'll always find someone else while I.. I can't trust my heart to you wholeheartedly. Both of us, all these time, were just doing things half heartedly. This won't ever work, Jongin. I love you, but I don't think that love was strong for me to trust and give myself to you again. I know.. I know what happened earlier with you and Lucas. Just so you know, I was the masked bartender and I've heard it all. I've also seen everything. I watched in front of the car as he fucked you. That means I'm not enough, and you'd always go around to find someone who will do the things I can't do for you."

"I'm.. I'm sorry. But.. I.. I just agreed to that so he would stop bothering me! I promise, I was left with no choice!"

"You have a choice!! And you chose to hurt me. I think I know the answer to what he asked you earlier - you only want to keep me because we have a daughter, but you still prefer dicks to fuck you. It's my fault, I'm the one to blame because I can't go back to being a man and I can't give you the pleasure of being fucked. As much as I want to go back to being a man, I don't know how to do it. Do you think I enjoy this curse? I may have the ability to bear your child but in the end, it's all make believe. I am not a woman, I am fake and as much as I want to fuck you, I can't because I don't have a cock anymore. I want you to want me only but I guess that wouldn't happen unless the Lee Taemin that you know comes back and only when Lee Taehee is gone."

"Listen to me. Okay, it feels good to be fucked but it's totally different from me loving you! Taemin, I may have done a lot of hurtful things but for once, I've never felt that I don't love you. I may have been under a spell or potion and was manipulated by it but deep inside, I still love you. I love you so much and even if I had to go through a lot and get anxiety and panic attacks, I still choose you over all the pain. Taemin, I know I've hurt you again but please, please don't push me away!"

"I don't know, Jongin. I don't know what to do anymore. Excuse me, just let me wash up in peace. I'm already sleepy."

"I'll wash up with you." Jongin carried Taehee inside the bathroom and opened the shower even if she was still wearing her dress.

"Ya what are you doing!! Aish my dress!! Ugh."

"Take that off, you'll catch a cold! I'll take care of the dress. I'll wash it up so it'd be dry tomorrow."

"Aisssh!! I really hate you!" Taehee slowly and shyly took her dress off. Jongin was shocked because she wasn't wearing any undergarments - no bra and no panties.

"So you're out at the bar lounge wearing only that?! Are you planning to get fucked by another man?!"

"No."

"Then what? Why weren't you wearing any undergarment?! Were you really going to let Ravi fuck you? Did you take your panties off so he could get his hands on your body?"

"I said no!!"

"Then why?!"

"I just feel like it!! And I left my other clothes at the back room! I just changed clothes when you got fucked."

"So you did that for revenge? So I would get mad?"

"It's none of your business and just wash up! I'll wash up in peace, I'm sleepy!"

"Come here, I'll wash you up. I'm mad, I'm very mad but I love you and I'm happy that you're back. Why did you lie to me?" Jongin grabbed Taehee's arms and made her back lean against his chest, his arms caging her chest.

"I was with papa and my brothers."

"I know. Sehun told me. But why didn't you tell me about it? You made me worry so much! I thought Jackson kidnapped you to his country. Even if I don't have money, I will get a loan and fly to Hong Kong just to fetch you and bring you back here. I would even start a war just to get you back."

"Sorry."

"I'm still mad. You didn't answer any of my messages even if you're in Korea."

"I.. I just wanted to spend time with them without being disrupted by anything from work."

"I'm still mad.. you tried to run away from me again and you're still trying to do it earlier. We already agreed with that, how come you suddenly had a change of heart?"

"I thought you'd be happy with Lucas while I'm not around."

"Idiot. You're such a big idiot, you know that? I only love you. I never loved anyone else - not even Kyungsoo, most especially not Lucas. Both of them.. they only want my ass. Once is enough, twice is too much. I will never want anyone in my ass again unless it's you."

"I don't have a cock anymore."

"You have fingers. You have a tongue. That'd do for the meantime."

"Lucas.. did he made you feel good?"

"It was quick and I may have felt it but it wasn't something I'd want that I'll cheat on you to have it again. Tomorrow, come with me. Let's buy butt plugs and dildos for me and then strap ons so you could fuck me."

"Jongin, are you insane?"

"Insane? Maybe. But I'm doing something right this time. It's the answer to both our problems. If you're worried that I'd always want a dick to fuck my ass then you don't have to worry most especially if you could do that with the dildo that we'll buy. You could also fuck me with the strap ons, and I could keep my ass prepared for you with the help of a buttplug. This is the only way I could think of so you won't have to worry of not giving me the pleasure I want."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you, yes. Just so you know, I'm still mad. You were out without any panties on while wearing a very sexy and provocative dress. Ah, it's a pity we didn't start at the car. You should've told me, my other hand was free to roam around your body just like this.." Taehee realized that Jongin's hands were massaging her nipples after getting some body wash and he lathered it by her shoulders and arms.

"Jongin.. you're.. rubbing my chest for too long."

"Let's just say that this is a punishment for being too naughty and for not wearing a bra while you're outside.. did you want me to suck your breasts while we're at the car, that's why you didn't wear one? Ah, your breasts are so big now, must be full of milk for me.." Jongin cupped her left breast while his right hand snaked towards her abdomen down to her nether regions.

"Jongin.. ahh nooooo.." Taehee whimpered as Jongin's finger played with her clit and started to push his digit inside her.

"What no? Yes, baby. This is another punishment because you were out without panties on. If I didn't rescue you from Ravi then he must've fingered you like this.. my love, you must've got addicted to our last sex.. you really made it to a point not to wear panties anymore.."

"Jonginnnnnnnnuuuhhh.."

"And what did you say back then? You don't have panties so you want me to cover your hole, right? How will I cover your hole tonight then?"

"Uhhh shit.."

"I can't hear you, baby."

"With.. with your fingers.. ah more!"

"More? But I don't think I've used my fingers before.. what was that again? You want me to cover your hole with what?"

"Uhhhh please.." Jongin turned the shower on and he let the water rinse all the soap from their bodies while Jongin continued to finger fuck Taehee while rubbing her clit.

"Aaaaccckkkknoooooo uh shit please!!"

"I'm still waiting for your answer, baby." Jongin immediately pulled out when Taehee was just about to cum to get the towels. As soon as they both patted their bodies, Taehee pushed Jongin to the wall and kissed him.

"So.. do you have an answer now?"

"I'd tell you my answer when we step out of the bathroom. It's slippery here."

"Okay." Jongin stepped out of the bathroom first, followed by Taehee after she left her towel by the bathroom rack and immediately went to the bed fully naked. She leaned backwards, bent her legs and slowly spread it, showing her wet entrance to Jongin.

"Um.. I didn't wear panties because.. I want your cock to cover me up again. I.. I miss it so much."

"Gosh we've had sex a lot of times before but you always keep on getting hotter and hotter!! Hold up, my cock is coming!" Jongin went by the other side of the bed and let Taemin touch his hardening cock while she placed his fingers back to her wet entrance.

"I understand that we just washed up but how come you're super wet.. you look so juicy and yummy!!"

"I just miss you, that's all. Please.. cover me up with your cock."

"You asked so nicely.. sure, I'll gladly cover you up."

Both of them were drunk but they finished two rounds before they got knocked out. As usual, Taehee was the one who woke up first while Jongin hugged her naked body tightly like how a koala bear hug a tree.

"Ah my head hurts.. I feel like shit more than how it felt last night.. oh.. Jongin.. Holy fuck Kim Jongin!!!"

"Huh?! Why?!"

"We.. we had sex?"

"Of course! You can't remember?"

"I remember but.. you didn't came inside, right? Please tell me you didn't!!"

"I did.. twice. Why? What's the matter?!"

"Holy shit Lee Taemin your horniness will kill you, really!! I'm.. I'm not supposed to be filled.. I'm on those wet days. Aaaaaahhhhh I should've really slept at the couch!"

"You're fertile?"

"YES I AM AND YOU RELEASED YOUR SEED TWICE!!! Oh my gosh my hair would be pulled out by mama if I would go back home pregnant again!!"

"It's okay, Minyi is old enough to be an older sister anyway. And I'll help you face mama, don't worry."

"Aishhh! How will I face my mother again.. uh so stupid. An idiot!!"

"Hey hey don't be too hard on yourself, it's okay. At least this time we made our second baby at a bed. He or she wasn't made at Ultra Violet. Hehe."

"Hehe so funny!! You should practice withdrawal!! Ugh what should I do.. as much as I want it to leak out, it's already absorbed by my body since you shoot it inside!!"

"I'd be more than happy if I'll be a daddy of two soon. Uhm, Taem?"

"What?"

"Are we okay now?"

"What do you think? I wouldn't let anyone fuck me if they'll just fuck me without love. I love you and you should know that well. Just please, don't break my heart again. Please help me love you wholeheartedly. I want to trust you but don't make it hard for me by doing things that'll hurt me. Besides, I want you to be mine only. This cock and this ass should be only mine!! Also this lips, all of you should only be mine!! If that'll be the case then it'll be easy for me to be yours too."

"Does that mean.. we're together again?"

"As long as you'd pledge to always talk to me and communicate with me, then fine, we're together again. Don't go around to play, play with me instead! I'm game in bed anyway. I'm selfish, only look at me. I'm super greedy since the start and I don't want any competitor. I'm also very insecure, I want you to prove me that I'm the only one you love. Jongin, I love you and I don't want to lose you to anyone again so please.. don't break my heart again."

"I will do everything that you said and yes, we'll talk. We'll communicate, we'll be considerate and we'll understand each other. I love you and I will just play with you from now on. I'll only look at you and screw them, I don't want anyone but you. I'll slowly but surely prove that I love you and you're the only one for me. And baby, don't worry because you would never lose me to anyone else again."

"Make sure of that or I'll cut my friend off. You might wake up without your cock so better behave."

"Nooooooo hehe. Yes I'll make sure of that. I love you, Taemin."

"I love you too, Jongin."

"We're officially together again, right?"

"Why, you don't like it? Okay. Forget what I said."

"No no no I just want to be sure that you are mine and I am yours. So you're my boyfriend slash girlfriend again?"

"Aish I just said yes! I'm-" Jongin cut Taehee off with a deep kiss until she was on top of him and she was sitting over Jongin's throbbing morning wood.

"Love, your friend says good morning."

"Go back to sleep!!! Aish!!" Taehee chuckled and laid over Jongin's body as she slowly positioned Jongin's cock against her own wet entrance and had a nice morning sex.


End file.
